


Not Just A Fling

by SuperKamehameha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/pseuds/SuperKamehameha
Summary: Goten is going off to college and his girlfriend is worried he doesnt want to be tied down. After a trip down memory lane, Goten does something to show just how much she means to him





	Not Just A Fling

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I wrote for Marten over a year ago but I never uploaded it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Takes place 11 years after the Buu Saga, but Goku didn’t leave with Uub at the Tournament. Goten is 18 and Marron is 17

Son Goten looked into his empty bedroom.

Dozens of boxes were stacked on the floor next to his old dresser. 

Tomorrow was the big day—he was headed off to college. 

It was a very exciting day for everyone. Everyone except Chi-Chi, who was completely beside herself that her baby boy was finally leaving her. Goten felt bad, but he could never truly stay away. Mt. Paozu was his one true home.

Until his senior year, Goten really had no drive on going to college. School and studying never clicked with him like it did for his brother Gohan. Goten would much rather be doing, well, anything else. 

But after some convincing about how much fun college life was thanks to his best friend (and now roommate Trunks), Goten figured he give school a shot. After all, how hard could it be? 

As boring as school was, it definitely beat working at some dead end job. 

Goten turned face to his girlfriend Marron, who was sitting with her legs dangled off of his bed, happily twirling her blonde locks in her fingers as she looked for something on her phone. She had on a white blouse, a pink skirt and matching shoes. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. She looked so pretty today, he thought to himself. A part of him couldn't believe they'd been dating for a little over three years already. The three best years of his life.

He beamed as Marron took another look around, all the while cutely kicking her feet off the side of the bed. Even the shelves that she fondly remembered being filled with model statues and figures were now completely barren. “It looks… different in here now everything’s gone...” Marron said. She caught glimpse of pencil marking in the corner of the wall showing how tall little Goten had gotten every year growing up and smiled. “It seems bigger.”

“Doesn’t it? It’s a strange feeling.” He smiled at her. “Thanks for being here with me.”

“Of course, sweetie. I’ll be sure to see you off tomorrow too~!” The pretty blonde smiled cutely back at him. He loved her smile so much. It could light up a room.  
Just then, Goku came into his room with another box. “Aaand that’s the last one.”

“How’s Mom doing?” Goten asked. Chi-Chi’s reaction was by far the worst part about leaving. It broke his heart. Almost made him not want to go. 

Goku sighed. “She’ll be okay. Your mom is the strongest woman around. In more ways than one.”

“You’re right about that.” Goten said and Marron nodded in agreement. 

Marron admired the Son wife and mother so much. Chi-Chi was like a second mom to Marron. 

When Goku heard another distraught wail come from the living room followed by the sound of blowing her nose and more sniffling, that was his cue to return to his wife’s side. 

Goten stretched and sat down next to Marron and smiled.

Marron put her hand gently over his and smiled at him. "Trunks is still comin' right?”

"Yeah, I think he just pulled up. He's takin' some stuff to the place now so it'll be less of a load tomorrow.”

“Want me to help?”

Goten grinned and kissed her on the cheek. “Nah it’s fine, thanks though. I’ll be right back.” He replied, and hopped off the bed and left, leaving Marron swooning for a moment.

Goten went out into the living room to see his dad comforting his (still very depressed) mother. The day Chi-Chi never thought would come finally came. Her baby boy was leaving her for good and never coming back. At least in her mind he wasn't. Despite everything Goku said to comfort her, it seemed to only make Chi-Chi cry more.

"Come on, honey, don’t cry...! Goten can visit any time with Instant Transmission. Besides, you didn't cry this much when Gohan left…"

"Because… I-I still h-had m-m-my baby… And n-now… he's leaving!" Chi-Chi wailed while Goku rubbed her back.

“Don’t cry, Mom!” Goten added. “I’ll come home and visit! I promise! Besides nothing will ever beat your cooking!”

Chi-Chi pulled away from using Goku’s shirt as a tissue to stare at her son. She cracked a sad smile before falling back into a mess of tears, saying some inaudible things about babies and being alone.

The sound of an aircar from outside caught Goten’s attention. He peeked out the window to see a yellow convertible air car. Trunks jumped out and grinned when he saw Goten opening the door to greet him.

“New car?” Goten eyed it up. “Pretty cool, man.”

“Of course. I gotta start the new year off right, ya know?” Trunks smirked. “The girls will love it.”

“What girls, exactly?” Goten joked. “Remember what happened last time?”

“Hey shut up! That was one time!”

Goten just chuckled and patted him on the back as they went inside and back into Goten’s room. 

Trunks noticed Marron and smiled. “Oh, hey. Didn't expect to see you here!”

“Hey stranger~ Been a while!” Marron happily waved back. 

“Yeah… It has. Too long.” Between working part time at Capsule Corp. Goten and him living together at school, and Marron as head cheerleader and writer for the school newspaper, it was crazy how much things changed. But as much as things changed, they stayed the same between the three of them. Their friendship never suffered. Trunks was grateful for that. 

Goten then blinked in surprise as if he just remembered something. "Oh, that’s right. Classes start Tuesday right? Because of the holiday Monday and all." 

"Yeah, but the real shit doesn't even start until the following week. Syllabus week is a pain but you literally just gotta show up."

"Hey, that's the part I'm good at. The rest? Not so much." Goten shrugged.

Trunks chuckled. "You would say that."

Marron pointed her finger at her boyfriend with an amused pout. “If you paid attention when I helped you study then you’d do fine!”

Without missing a beat, Goten turned around to wink at her. “Well maybe if there wasn’t always such a gorgeous girl distracting me all the time, then maybe I could focus better.”

Marron clammed up and looked down at her lap, her face beat red. Goten only grinned. Teasing like that always made her blush. It wasn’t fair! He always did that to her. But she loved it more than anything. 

Trunks rolled his eyes. _“Crazy those two have been going out for three years already. And to think, I was the one who finally talked some sense into that idiot to make his move in the first place. I still remember the look on Marron’s face. They ought to give me more credit! I was their biggest supporter from day one!”_

“Yo, Trunks. Earth to Trunks!!” Goten’s words snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Huh? S-Sorry.”

"How's the place lookin? It's all fixed up right?" 

"Hell yeah, man. You know Capsule Corp. Always state of the art! It's gonna be wild!” He put an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “You and me on our own, we finally get to live! The campus is sick too. We got a townhouse all to ourselves and it's right across from the food court!" 

"I'll probably be at the food court more than the dorm!" Goten joked. "That place'll be outta business by the end of the month!"

"…Dude, I'm telling you. And these sorority girls man! They’re smokin’ hot! All of them!!”

Marron flinched. She feared this would come up.

Goten shook his head, laughing. “Thanks, but I’m spoken for. Right Mar?" He looked to Marron with a grin. Trunks talked a big game, but really he was just as inexperienced as him and Marron were.

She cracked a smile at Goten's reply, but when she nodded her face hid a tinge of sadness… or was it worry? He couldn't quite tell.

"What’s wrong?" He asked, tuning Trunks out who kept carrying on about the possibilities.

Marron took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before looking up at Goten sadly. "What if Trunks is right…? With all those single girls, you wouldn’t want to be tied down to an old girlfriend, Goten. One of these days… you might meet some girl with much more experience and… and not…" She sniffled, trailing off.

Trunks instantly felt terrible. He didn’t even realize what he was saying. "Marron, I’m sorry, I didn't mean…"

Goten gently cut her off with a kiss. She was stunned at first but soon relaxed into it. Marron draped her arms around his neck and fully embraced Goten now, her hands cupping his cheeks. 

Once they broke apart, Marron gaped up at him breathlessly. Her heart was still caught in her throat, pounding like a drum. "Goten, I..."

"Mar, I love you. You're the only girl I need. I don't care how many other girls there are, I only want you. You're not some silly fling to me. You're my best friend. I love you. I always have. And when you come to visit, I'll show the most amazing girl in the world to everyone on campus."

Marron felt the pain and worry leave her heart as relief washed over her. It was all in her head. She hated overthinking all the time. "I love you too. So much… I'm sorry, I just- I just thought about losing you and I…"

"Never in a million years.” 

Trunks shrugged, his usual smirk wider than ever. "More girls for me then! With my good looks, they won't be able to keep their hands offa me!"

"Yeah until you open your mouth. Then, they just run for their lives." Goten replied with a grin of his own. Trunks rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Marron sighed happily and laid back on the bed, lightly kicking her feet in the air and humming to herself. “Dating a college guy does sound pretty hot. All my friends will be so jealous~” She chirped.

Goten chuckled while Trunks patted him on the back.

“But seriously man, we need to figure out all the cool stuff for our bachelor pad! Knowing my mom, she could have it done by like tonight.” Trunks said, leaving Marron to gush by herself.

Marron rolled her eyes at calling it a ‘bachelor pad’ but she expected no less from those two boys. Always trying to be cool but ended up looking like total dorks. 

"We need a sick game room. Oh! And a huge kitchen! And a second game room." Goten added, counting off the things on his fingers.

"And a gravity chamber!" Trunks said which Goten eagerly agreed. They needed to keep up with their training somehow! “We’ll reach Super Saiyan 3 in no time.”

Marron ignored the boys and decided to peer under the bed in case of anything that they missed. 

She noticed a small white box poking out from under his bed. "Oh, Goten, I think you forgot one.” She kneeled down picked it up. It felt rather light, but she could tell it was packed to the brim. 

Her name was written on the box. 

“What’s in this??”

Goten grinned knowingly. He didn’t forget, that was the most important of all. "Take a look."

She opened it up and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

It was everything about her. 

From their dates over the years, to random memories including stuff that dated back to childhood. The movie ticket on their first date was on top. Photo booth pictures, arcade tickets, home-made gifts, toys from when they were kids. 

It was all there. 

Marron felt like she could cry. It touched her heart to know he saved everything. She never knew he was that sentimental. "I don’t believe this… Y-You kept all this?" 

“Sure did!” Goten grinned. Trunks peered over his shoulder to see.

And most surprisingly was a used-up old candy ring wrapped in an old piece of paper.

“No way… This is…” Marron said. She slowly unwrapped the crumpled page, seemingly ripped out of a notebook and giggled. In blue crayon was an agreement on the rules of when they would play house

_'Married Rules.'_

_Rule 1: be nice_

_Rule 2: hold hands_

_Rule 3: step on any icky spiders_

_Rule 4: kiss on cheek once a day_

However, rule 4 was crossed out in black crayon and said 'no cooties allowed' under it.

Below the rules was their little signatures next to each other in sloppy child writing. 

“Makes me crack up whenever I look at that. Brings me back."

Marron pouted and folded her arms. "Hmph. A beautiful girl offers to kiss you and you turn her down? Dummy." She flipped her hair behind her back, feigning anger.

"I was seven! Besides, that's one of the best parts now." Goten smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Marron purred and leaned closer to him. "Prove it."

Trunks groaned and pushed Goten’s face away from Marron’s before anything could go any further. "Jeez, you two! Could you knock it off for five seconds? I'm gonna throw up." 

"Can it." Marron quipped, smirking at him and then pecked Goten on the cheek.

Marron giggled again and looked to the old Ring Pop. Goten devoured it within half an hour. She remembered crying like a baby to Krillin because Goten 'ate her engagement ring.’ Until he cheered her up by saying that he liked being pretend married. It was fun.

Those days of childhood were like a distant memory now. Back then times were so simple when it just the three of them playing in the woods with no cares in the world. In some ways, she wished she could go back to those times. But then she looked at her life the way it was now and wouldn’t want to leave that either.

Trunks went to dig through the box a bit more when his phone then rang. He was going to ignore it, but groaned when he saw the caller ID. Capsule Corp. Of course. “Shit. This is work. Be right back.” He said and reluctantly stepped outside in the hallway to talk.

Marron giggled. _“He’s like a big time executive already!”_

“Mar?” Goten said, catching her attention. 

He said her nickname so gently it made her heart flutter. The nickname that he had given her when they were just two innocent children had become his signature name for her. In fact she got so attached to it, that she forbade anyone else from calling her that except him. It just didn’t carry the same meaning from anyone else but her Goten. 

“Y-Yes?” She replied timidly, still swooning from how he was looking at her.

"After looking at that old paper, I was thinking...." Goten stroked her silky blonde hair and then took her smaller dainty hands in his. “We should try the real thing next time.”

Marron looked up at him in shock, her heart fluttering into her throat and her eyes filling up. "…W-What did you just say?"

He took a long, slow breath and then smiled. “Let’s get married. For real.” 

Marron stared up at him, covering her mouth with her hand as happy tears freely flowed now. Every ounce of her wanted to scream with joy as he continued babbling.

"You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you so, so much. You’re the only one for me, Mar. It’s always been you. …I-I know it's sudden, a-and I-I don't have a real ring yet, but I promise I've been saving up and I'll get one you deserve soon and-"

Marron flung her arms around Goten, cutting him off from his adorable rambling with a deep kiss. All the joy in the world couldn't describe what she was feeling right now. Pure bliss. It felt electrifying. Her wildest dreams all finally came true. Everything and so much more. She was the happiest girl alive. 

"Yes! A million times yes! I'll marry you!" Marron wiped her eyes and said that in between kissing him again and again. She didn't need a ring or fancy wedding. All she wanted was to get married to the one she loved above all else.

Goten grinned wider than he ever did in his life and cheered. Marron even thought she saw a tear in his eyes too. He picked Marron up and swung his new fiancee around in his arms, laughing together before their lips met once again. They were glued to one another as the heat of their emotions poured out all at once.

Trunks came back into the room and saw the two still hugging and kissing. "What'd I miss?" 

Marron finally pulled back, still reeling from the kiss and the whole moment. She hugged her new fiancé and rested her head on his chest. She didn’t want this moment of happiness to ever end. She entwined her fingers in his happily. 

“We’re engaged!” She cried. Goten grinned widely, confirming it.

Trunks smirked. “So you really did it.” It was about time! He was so happy for his two best friends. To think, they were actually getting married! He smiled and hugged them, all three smiling as bright as could be. “Congratulations, guys!”

"I can't wait to tell my parents!" Marron cried. "They’ll be so happy~! And then there's your whole family!" Marron couldn’t stop smiling. She gushed and kissed Goten again.

“By the way, dibs on best man.” Trunks said and the three laughed. 

They were still only teenagers. Young, stupid and inexperienced, but it… it just felt right. 

In that moment they felt they could do anything.

This was perfect.


End file.
